starwarshalloffamefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Hannibal Von Leiontopales-Saber Master of the Sith
164529 126295304104777 100001729249500 194331 2760395 n.jpg 54966 104946762906298 100001729249500 45280 332300 o.jpg 254893 160136154054025 100001729249500 415122 7705944 n.jpg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMLPnk9-6MM Name: Darth Leiontopales Birth Name: Leon De Mornay Sex: male Affiliation: Sith Weapon(s): Sith Lanvarok, Red- Bladed Lightsaber and a double-edged broadsword Abilities and Powers: Vaapad, Trispzest, Chagrin, Shatterpoint and Midi-chlorian manipulation. Much has been written about Leon de mornay, now known as the Sith Lord Darth Leiontopales; from his birth on Naboo to his current service of the Empress Crucia. However, one would be remiss in speaking of him without discussing the greatest influence of his life and the women he has loved and lost-O woman, perfect woman. What a distraction she has proven to be for Lord Leiontopales. Tolling bells heralded the birth of Leiontopales, first son of the fourth Earl of Vis, of the planet Naboo. Tragically, his mother died just hours after his birth. This loss of a permanent, loving maternal figure left an emptiness, a void, within him. A pattern which was to be sadly repeated throughout his life. His father, renown throughout the galaxy for his womanizing ways, arranged for his mistress to move into the manor while he attended his wife’s funeral. A half-sister, Lady Elle Lamprotita, resulted from this liaison. Through the years, an endless series of lovers, and children, followed. Leon's observation of these events, instilled in him a disdain for philandering men and a deep seated desire to protect and honor women. Born into a life of privilege and service, the golden haired, blue-eyed boy earned planet wide notoriety at the age of seven when he saved a young girl, Princess Tessa, from drowning in Lake Vis. Only in retrospect was the great importance of that day apparent. It was at the royal banquet held to honour the heroic boy, that Leon met the Cathar JedI Knight, Sylvar. The female Jedi immediately recognized the Force abilities that he possessed and demanded that he receive instruction to develop his talents. The king willing complied and brought Leon to the palace to reside. While living in the palace, Leon became the constant companion and daily playmate of Princess Tessa. As the years passed and childhood gave way to adulthood, their relationship evolved to one of love and respect. There was never any question that the two would eventually wed. However, fate would again wield its deadly sword denying Leon the stability and companionship he so desired. He was by her side when she passed peacefully in her sleep from Quannot‘s Syndrome. Tears are not the mark of weakness; rather, they hold power. They eloquently speak of overwhelming grief and undying love. Hoping to flee the daily reminders of his lost love, Leon left Naboo. Grief, loneliness and anger were his only travelling companions. Thus it came as no surprise when he found his place amongst the Brotherhood of the Sith. Taking the new name, Darth Leiontopales, he quickly proved himself a highly capable swordsman. The Brotherhood served as the fulcrum for his family. It was via the council hall on Kalsunor that he became acquainted with other half-siblings, notably Darths Kalus and Vordis. It also provided him the opportunity to reunite with his nephew, Emperor Thanatos Aries. Leon served faithfully as a highly valued military advisor to the (now fallen) Empress Odi bellashana until the Brotherhood’s collapse.Odi bellashana until the Brotherhood’s collapse. Following the Brotherhood’s dissolution, leon joined with his half-brother, Darth Kalus, in establishing the Sith Academy as well as its’ military branch, the HCNSE. Desiring to train the young Sith of today to be the leaders of tomorrow’s galaxy, leon accepted a teaching position within the hallowed halls. His sword skills and military wisdom are now being reflected in a new generation of Sith, including his youngest half brother, Darth Vordis. As renown as Leiontopales is throughout the galaxy for his duelling abilities, he will perhaps be best remembered for his discovery of the ancient holocrom of Dagobah. For it was via this discovery that Leiontopales cultivated the power and backing to make a change in government for the Sith Academy. It was at his bidding that the Zabrak Sith, Lady Crucia, was crowned as Empress Crucia. Unsubstantiated rumors abounded regarding a secret tryst between the pair. However, all such inquiries were met with swift and quiet care as the questioner was never heard from again. Leiontopales continues to serve as head of the Royal Guard and Chief Military Advisor to the Empress